principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Chi
Chi is a very destructive person who gets angry quickly but also seems to have plans for her enemies and allies alike. She is quite deceptive when getting what she wants and will be able to put fear into others with just a simple glare. Appearance Chi wears a white kimono, only with pants instead of a skirt. She also wears black spiked boots and black gloves. The remains of her hollow mask are a plain mask covering her whole face, resembling the ones japanese princesses used in the old days. When shown, her skin is deathly pale. Her hollow hole is on her stomach. Her reiatsu is a pale grey. Personality Chi has a very playful attitude, but also equally sadistic. She is seemingly always light-hearted and happy, but when she gets angry, she becomes destructive. Her hair is pink. She is also very ugly; being flat chested, skinny, supposedly an ugly face. Whenever someone brings that up, she gets really mad and kills a lot of things. She loves to watch things die. History Chi at some point in time has helped freed Kikin from Kito Kurama's Kido spell. Plot She is first seen talking with Kikin , stating that he should not allow revenge to be his prime motive for fighting or he will be consume and die. Chi would then witness the fighting that is being fought between Kikin and Kito Kurama. She is later seen fighting Hinata Tsuri and Mouri Tsurijo but before she battles them she takes out all of their soldiers. The two vice captains soon realize that they are out matched and come up with a plan to distract her so that they can get away. Chi not being able to find their Spiritual Pressure continues to watch more of the battles. She was later seen attending a meeting with Seifuku and the other horsemen, as they are making battle plans to conquer Hueco Mundo and then launch an invasion on Soul Society. Powers and Abilities /*please refer to the rules section for information on this*/ Zanpakuto Serpiente Gris (Pale Grey Serpent) 'When sealed, Chi's zanpakuto takes the form of a pure black dagger, which she hides in her sleeves. *'Resurreción: Triggered by the release command, "Strike, Serpiente Gris", her skin, and clothes turn a pale grey. Her hair grows and a snake tail comes down through it. She grows scales and wings. Her arms become clawed, her glooves and boots disappear. Her feet resemble eagle talons. Her mask becomes a pale grey as well, and has absolutely no markings. Also, Chi's zanpakuto changes to a longer form of her dagger. It now looks like a kodachi. **'''Resurreción Special Ability: '''In Resurrecion, Chi can control life energy. Instead of Reiatsu, Chi fights using her soul, or life force, and can also steal it from other. Trivia *Whenever anyone brings up her flat chest or ugly face (behing the mask), she enters a destructive rage. Usually a lot of things die. *Chi is the mortal enemy of Heikishou Kikou, prophesized to face off against him in battle someday. *Chi wants to use Kikin for some unknown purpose and likes to play tricks on him when he is meditating. Quotes "OOOOOOOHH, somebody's gonna die <3. I hope.............." Category:Arrancar